A Mid-Summer Night's Dream
A Mid Summer Night's Dream is a film based on the manga XxxHOLiC. The film was made and later on, released on July 20, 2005. The film was the first animation made out of the manga since season 1 of the series was released in 2006. However, even though the film was made before the series, the film is supposed to take place between xxxHolic episodes 10 and 11. Plot It is the first day of summer vacation and Watanuki is incredibly sad because he won't get to see Himawari Kunogi, his crush, for the whole summer. Himawari tells him that she has go visit her aunts and help with her little cousins and so, she won't have any spare time. Feeling depressed, Watanuki makes his way to work. He works as an assistant in a mysterious shop that grants wishes for his boss Yūko Ichihara. When he gets to the shop, he notices a letter in Yūko's mailbox before being called upon by Yūko. Yūko is on her couch, hung over on sake and with a massive headache yet her first order is "more sake." Watanuki instantly gets angry with Yūko telling her that she cannot be drinking in the middle of the day but since she's the boss, Yūko wins the dispute. Watanuki then remembers about the letter and gives it to Yūko. Yūko smiles and says that the letter is an invitation to a mansion but she says that it sounds more like a demand than an invitation. Yūko then orders Watanuki to dust out her treasure room. While dusting out the treasure room, a young woman comes into the shop asking for Yūko. Watanuki leads her to his boss and the two have ice tea. The young woman said that she used to live in a very nice house but she left it for many years. A few days ago, when she returned, the house wouldn't open and she couldn't get in. She asks Yūko for her help so that she can get home. Surprisingly, the woman's house is the same house that Yūko got an invitation to visit and so, Yūko accepts the invitation. Watanuki and Yūko are in front of the house and Watanuki is angry because Yūko invited Shizuka Doumeki. The three walk up to the house and knock on the door and the door opens by itself. Even though he is unsure, Watanuki enters and follows Yūko and Shizuka down a hallway until they reach another door. Shizuka opens the door but there is only a brick wall behind it. Yūko then orders Watanuki to not open it and this time it opens into a large room. It is unknown why the door opened for Watanuki though some suspect it is because Watanuki was an invited guest whereas Shizuka was not. The room in front of the three is like a living room with couches and tables and chairs. Inside the room are several people, all talking about collections. Watanuki asks Yūko why they are here even though they don't collect anything. Yūko ignores the question and goes up to the refreshment table to get some sake. While she is there, she talks to a couple of men sitting nearby. When they ask her what she collects, Watanuki lies by telling them that Yūko collects stuffed animals. The two men laugh and say that stuffed animals is such a common collection. They say that to have a true collection, you need to collect something rare. When they ask Shizuka, he says that he collects stamps and the men continue laughing. When Watanuki confesses that he collects supermarket points, the men roar with laughter but are interrupted by a woman that asks where the host is. The rest of the collectors are speechless and they all admit that they never saw their host. A man at the back calls all of the collectors idiots for coming to the mansion even though they had no idea who the host was. When someone retorts the man's comment by saying that he is an idiot by coming too, the man says that he was curious to see what happened and that the letter he received promised that if he came, he would be able to complete his collection. As the collectors start arguing amongst themselves, Watanuki walks up to Shizuka who is looking at a painting of a grand picnic out side the mansion. Suddenly, a strange small starts to disturb Watanuki. When he turns to look at the collectors, they have all turned into creepy monsters (they are still humans but all their facial features are distorted and so are their voices) and a horrid smell is coming from them. Watanuki asks Yūko why this has happened and Yūko says that it is because of their greed and their pride. Watanuki cannot stand the smell any longer and so he decides to go to the washroom. Watanuki has a bit of trouble finding the washroom even despite the signs poted on the walls saying "Washroom" and an arrow pointing in a specific direction. The signs lead him behind a staircase and into a vent before falling into a cubed room with no doors or windows. When he has finally been able to find a weak spot in the wall, Watanuki kicks a hole open and crawls out of the room and into another room. This room does indeed have a door and when Watanuki walks through it, he is standing outside. The signs tell him to go down a staircase that is nearby and when he goes down he reaches the entrance to yet another building. Once inside the second building, Watanuki is instructed to go down another staircase and by the time he descends them, he has almost forgotten why he has come until he sees the washroom doors in front of him. Cast and Crew *Yūko Ichihara - (Japanese: Sayaka Ohara), (English: Colleen Clinkenbeard) *Kimihiro Watanuki - (Japanese: Jun Fukuyama), (English: Todd Haberkorn) *Shizuka Doumeki - (Japanese: Kazuya Nakai), (English: J. Michael Tatum) *Himawari Kunogi - (Japanese: Shizuka Itō), (English: Cherami Leigh) *Black Mokona - (Japanese: Mika Kikuchi), (English: Carrie Savage) *Maru - (Japanese: Kazuko Kojima), (English: Leah Clark) *Moro - (Japanese: Hisayo Mochizuki), (English: Brina Palencia) *Syaoran Li - (Japanese: Miyu Irino), (English: Jason Liebrecht) *Tomoyo - (Japanese: Maaya Sakamoto), (English: Amber Cotton) Trivia *Yūko almost revealed her love life at the end of the movie. *It was a mystery on where Yūko stayed while Watanuki was in trouble and missing. *Mokona's location was unknown in the whole movie. Mokona appeared only at the beginning and the end of the movie. *This movie was released in conjuction with Tsubasa Chronicles: Princess of Birdcage Kingdom just like XXXHOLiC Shunmuki and Tsubasa Chronicles Shunraiki. *At the beginning, Himawari said that she was going to visit her family because of the Obon festival during the summer break. In the first season, episode 11, Watanuki is making Ohagi for the Obon festival and gets a postal from Himawari who was out of the city. This makes the movie episode 10.5 of the series. Gallery Tsubasa_holic_double_feature_movie.jpg 71u4Ra-JRHL._SL1050_.jpg 2ba1b901871cd44a2158ef66ff88e64e.jpg Category:Media Category:Film